Adjustable arms have been demonstrated to be of use in many situations. An adjustable arm may be useful for holding or supporting an object where space or other constraints limit (placement of a table or base). For example, surgical retractors, a laparoscope, or other operating room equipment may be held in place during surgery by an adjustable arm. Such an adjustable arm may be configured to minimally interfere with the activity of operating room personnel. A support arm may be used to hold or support objects where it is preferred that a position of the object not be limited by the nearest surface or base. Such objects may include, for example, monitors, industrial or workshop gauges or sensors, cameras, and telephones. Adjustable arms may be used to immobilize bones, limbs, or joints when bent or straightened, e.g., for orthopedic purposes.